The present disclosure generally relates to an improved vehicle bumper assembly, and more particularly relates to a vehicle bumper assembly having a protector for a powered vehicle component (e.g., a fog light).
Known bumper assemblies typically include a rigid bumper beam extending laterally across the vehicle in which the bumper assembly is deployed. The bumper beam is usually provided at either a forward end of a vehicle to absorb a front end collision or a rearward end of the vehicle to absorb a rear end collision. Typically, the bumper beam is held in its forward or rearward position by the vehicle's longitudinally extending frame rails. Aluminum, including extruded aluminum, and steel are favored materials for use in forming bumper beams, and one favored shape for a bumper beam is a hollow, closed-profile B-shape.
As vehicles become more sophisticated, bumper assemblies often provide additional functionality to vehicles, i.e., functionality in addition to absorbing impact forces during a collision. For example, bumper assemblies are known to carry various powered vehicle components, e.g., fog lights, corner sensors, etc. In designing bumper assemblies, concern is often given to the bumper assembly's ability to, not only absorb impact forces, but to limit damage to vehicle components mounted thereon. This becomes increasingly important when such components are more expensive and/or complicated, which typically occurs with respect to powered vehicle components, such as fog lights, corner sensors, etc.